Derek Mayer
Derek Mayer (born May 21, 1967 in Rossland, British Columbia) is a retired NHL defenceman. He played 17 games for the Ottawa Senators. He won a silver medal playing for Canada at the 1994 Olympics. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Penticton Knights BCJHL 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 U. of Denver NCAA 44 2 7 9 42 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 U. of Denver NCAA 38 5 17 22 87 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 U. of Denver NCAA 34 5 16 21 82 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Canadian National Team Intl 58 3 13 16 81 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 62 4 26 30 56 5 0 6 6 4 1990-91 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 21 4 9 13 20 2 0 1 1 0 1990-91 San Diego Gulls IHL 31 9 24 33 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 25 4 11 15 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 San Diego Gulls IHL 30 7 16 23 47 4 0 0 0 20 1992-93 Canadian National Team Intl 64 12 28 40 108 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 17 2 2 4 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Canadian National Team Intl 57 5 17 22 79 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Atlanta Knights IHL 55 7 17 24 77 5 1 1 2 10 1995-96 Canadian National Team Intl 12 1 4 5 25 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Tappara Tampere FNL 50 17 8 25 96 4 3 4 7 18 1996-97 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 47 7 14 21 134 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 47 7 11 18 77 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 41 6 12 18 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 40 2 7 9 44 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 20 1 3 4 46 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Bad Toelz EC 2.GBu 46 10 23 33 79 3 0 0 0 4 2002-03 Bad Toelz EC 2.GBu 49 2 18 20 123 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Bad Toelz EC 2.GBu 42 1 18 19 128 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Bad Toelz EC 2.GBu 38 6 19 25 75 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Riessersee SC GerOb 49 11 37 48 178 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 17 2 2 4 8 -- -- -- -- -- Coaching career Mayer began his coaching career 2006 at Eisbären Berlin Juniors and signed a contract on 24 June 2009 an as the assistant coach of the Nürnberg Ice Tigers External links Category:Born in 1967 Category:Canadian ice hockey playersCategory:Ottawa Senators playersCategory:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:1994 Olympian Category:Denver Pioneers players Category:Adirondack Red Wings playersCategory:San Diego Gulls (IHL) playersCategory:Atlanta Knights playersCategory:Tappara Tampere playersCategory:Eisbären Berlin playersCategory:EC Bad Tölz players Category:SC Riessersee players Category:Eisbären Berlin coaches Category:Nuremberg Ice Tigers coachesCategory:Canadian ice hockey coachesCategory:Retired in 2006